


You and I: A Ben-Hur inspired poem

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Ben-Hur (1959), Ben-Hur (2016)
Genre: Angst, Ben-hur, Brotherly Angst, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: You and IWill never be





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the remake of my favorite biblical movies and I have to say that left some parts and switched somethings but I loved the actors of both Judah and Messala!  
> So this is what my brain came up with!
> 
> Please leave comments

You and I  
______________  
You and I  
Will never be  
close as we were  
You chose him over me  
You chose Rome  
And pilot over me  
You did not believe 

You and I  
A prince turned slave  
A brother turned traitor  
The whip cracks  
The pull of the ores  
I see you and I  
Me and you  
Brother and brother  
Friend and protector 

Yet over the years  
I started to see  
You and I  
Slave versus empire  
Brother vs Brother 

You and I  
Are not flesh  
Or blood  
You and I  
Will never be  
As close as we were  
You and I  
Speed to victory  
One lap at a time  
Only I stay behind  
As the riders began to die  
Only you and I  
Remain  
You and I  
Hoping to cross  
The finish line


End file.
